


Ask the Undertale crew

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, Post-Pacifist, ask anything, you can dare them to sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ask the undertale crew some questions and they will answer





	1. 1

Admin: Hey there! Ask some questions or dare someone and I'll. Make sure they answer back to you! Just go to the comment section!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls see my other fics on undertale and gravity falls called demon's sister and the lost symbol

Sans: Well I met Toriel at the ruins door and I met undyne only because of papyrus. Alphys was asking people to help her because she was trying to find an assistant. I took a 'shortcut' to hotland. I (sadly) met mettaton at a concert my bro dragged me to. I met blooky when we were out of the underground. Assgore(not a typo) I met when flowey turned into asriel. 

Admin:I met them all today when I helped a monster and frisk dragged me inside their house to meet everyone

Blooky: .....i need to thank my cousin......no one would know me if it wasn't for mettaton........ohhhh........I'm sorry........I'm talking to much......byeeeee...

Mettaton: I knew everyone already darling~

Papyrus: I MET EVERYONE THROUGH UNDYNE,THE ROYAL GUARDS,AND MY BROTHER.

Admin:Feel free to dare them

Sans: No, don't do that.


	3. puns....why

Admin:Why would you do this?!?!

Sans: Calm down Admin I just wanna tickle your funny bone. I've got a skele-ton of puns. I'm a very punny guy.

Papyrus: SANS STOP!

Sans: If you don't like it then spa-ghet-ti out of here.

Papyrus:SANS!

Sans:I ain't Alfredo you. I've got a big backbone. If you want tibia honest say you like the puns. And don't tell a fibula.

Admin: I can't take it anymore! I'm ending the chapter!


	4. 4

Papyrus: YOU FLATTER ME HUMAN!HONESTLY I THINK I DID A HORRID JOB ON THE PUZZLE!

Toriel: It's not as bad as you think. I'm perfectly happy being a single parent. Also the adult male humans usually approach me. It is very strange and I wish it would stop.

Admin:Dare them. Dare them. Dare them.

Sans: You really love dares that much?

Admin:YES!

Sans:Last time I got a dare it was to make as many puns as possible. I nearly got thrown out a window.

Admin: DARES!

Undyne:you don't care do you?

Admin:DARES!

Alphys: P-please stop.

Admin: DARES!

Mettaton: Darling please stop~

Admin: DARES!

Flowey:SHUT UP!

Admin: *whispering* dares

Chara: GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR STUPID DARES WITH YOU!


	5. I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time. Don't kill me pls ;-;

Admin: Well, They all surprisingly do live in a house together. I hear Mettaton goes on tour alot though.

Assgore: As of now Tori wo-

Toriel: **from across the room** I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT DREAMMUR!

Assgore: Sorry Toriel. As I was saying, Toriel won't take me back so I am single.

Sans: Well Papyrus can like who he likes.....

Admin: You are literally setting up a trap for Mettaton!

Sans: ...I might just slightly disagree on his opinion on Mettaton...

Papyrus: HUMAN! I HAVE JUST TRIED MY SPAGHETTI! I DEEPLY REGRET MY DECISION!

Chara: Where have you been admin huh? Checking out other websites? Like that trash wattpad?

Admin: Hey! It's not trash! Uh...not that I would know of course....I Totally didn't forget about this...haha...ha....


	6. Deal with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make Frisk and Chara the genders I want so I want no hate in the comment section.

Admin: Um... You really shouldn't ask that. They get a bit mad.

Chara: It'sssss totally fine admin jus chill. I am*hic* a boy. My hair is sso fabulousss.

Admin:Uh...are you oka- **notices alcohol in Chara's hand. (Ask Drunk Chara Reference) Oh no. Why now.

Frisk: I'm uh....girl...Chara you should probably put that down before you hurt yourself. Go to sleep (Creepypasta reference) Chara:You Can't *hic* tell me what to dooooooo **Chara passes out on the floor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I forgot, Frisk can speak.


	7. sooo sorry

Author: Holy Shit! I'm late AF!  
Chara: WTF?!  
Frisk: Oh h-hi author... Ummm...  
Author: Wait a minute....*looks around* ...you...you...what did you do...  
Mettaton: Oh! Darling it was tragic! When you left it turned into a complete and utter mess! I almost tripped and broke my FABULOUS~ legs.  
Sans: You left us for so long. What did you expect?  
Author: Fine, fine. I did leave for a long time. I will be updating very soon and we will now be directly stating your name so no one gets confused. By now my little berries <3


End file.
